Drabbles Hunter
by Bibou
Summary: La vie entre scénars d'une jeune Innocente. Lisible par tous, même non initiés au jeu de rôle. Pour les initiés... Disons qu'il y a des libertés dans le monde, puristes s'abstenir !
1. Portable

**Monde : **WoD aménagé par mon MJ

**Disclaimer : **Le monde n'est pas à moi, ni les appellations. Par contre, les personnages sont à moi et/ou à mon MJ…

**Portable :**

- Oui Mamie, je viendrai chez toi cet été, promis. Non, j'ai un problème de portable. Non, je ne peux pas te donner un nouveau numéro. Mais je te rappelle en milieu de semaine, promis. Bisous !

Lizzie s'appétait à reposer le mobile sur la table quand une voix proche la fit sursauter :

- Pourquoi tu tripotes mon portable, LaVigne ?

Elle étouffa le sursaut que cette vois avait provoqué et se retourna vers la propriétaire dudit téléphone. _Barbie Westlake. Pom-pom girl sortant avec le quaterback local. Blonde. Finira probablement reine de la promo. Irrémédiablement stupide. Des seins passés d'un petit 85B à un bon 95D en un été. Celui de ses 13 ans. Pfffffffff…_

- Je l'admirais, Barbie. Il est très… original.

- Ah. Oui, Père me l'a ramené de sa société, c'est un prototype. La couleur est chouette non ?

- Ou… oui. Son nom exact ?

- « Framboise bien mûre écrasée ».

- Très évocateur. Bravo. Fais y bien attention.

La petite brune remit rapidement le téléphone dans les mains d'une Barbie extatique, et sortit du préau. Elle s'avachit sur la pelouse, posant la tête sur le ventre d'un jeune homme qui y était déjà allongé.

- Pas cool, Liz, de lui bouffer son forfait…

- S'en apercevra pas, elle a pour plus de 1000 dollars de téléphone par mois, c'est pas une petite demi heure qui va changer grand-chose…

- Ouais, n'empêche…

- Jason.

- Moui ?

- Si tu ne veux pas que je te démette le bras juste devant le lycée, tu retires ta main de sous mon T-shirt.

- Méheu !

- Tout de suite.

- Pfff… T'es trop coincée…

- C'est ça oui…


	2. Gardien

**Monde : **WoD aménagé par mon MJ

**Disclaimer : **Le monde n'est pas à moi, ni les appellations. Par contre, les personnages sont à moi et/ou à mon MJ…

**Gardien :**

- Dis Popeye, tu crois que tu pourrais monter la garde sous ma fenêtre dès ce soir ? Marre des créatures surnaturelles voyeuses…

Le gros chien inclina la tête sur le côté en tirant la langue. Il eut un bref aboi, et passa un coup de langue sur la joue de la jeune fille.

- Ok, Peluche, oublie ça.


	3. Sauveur

**Monde : **WoD aménagé par mon MJ

**Disclaimer : **Le monde n'est pas à moi, ni les appellations. Par contre, les personnages sont à moi et/ou à mon MJ…

**Sauveur :**

Elisabeth, adossée à Popeye, regardait le ciel qui se teintait de bleu sombre avec morosité, tout en mâchouillait un brin d'herbe. Ses parents étaient de sortie, et avaient emmené son frère et sa soeur avec eux. _Tant mieux. Une soirée où ils ne seront pas sur mon dos à vérifier si j'ai mangé, ce que j'ai mangé et si je l'ai gardé… Et encore, ils ne savent pas tout…_ L'adolescente jeta en grimaçant un coup d'œil à ses poignets, recouverts de wrist-band aux couleurs des Yankees.

Elle sentit soudain Popeye se mettre à trembler légèrement, puis à gronder sourdement. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. _Depuis quand cette peluche sait-elle grogner ?_ Elle tourna la tête pour inviter le gros chien à se taire, mais son visage se rembrunit en découvrant ce qui agaçait tant le bobtail. Enfin, qui aurait été plus juste. Elle se rallongea d'un geste sec, et flatta doucement le flanc de Popeye pour le calmer.

- On ne vous a pas prévenu ? C'est une soirée sans créatures surnaturelles… Ou même une semaine, tiens, ça, ce serait cool. Ou même un mois… Hé, je vous ai pas autorisé à vous asseoir !

L'homme tourna la tête vers elle et eut un demi sourire. Son regard frôla les poignets d'Elisabeth.

- C'est l'odeur du sang qui m'a appelé. Vous en gâchez beaucoup, je trouve.

- Vous êtes pire qu'un putain de clebs si vous avez senti mon sang de chez vous. Même après douze mille ans de vie, je trouve ça un poil « Gros Bill »…

- Gros quoi ?

- Pffff, rien, laissez tomber.

- …

- Et sinon, vous passiez par là et vous avez vu de la lumière, ou bien il y a une vraie raison à votre visite ?

- Je suis venu voir ce que vous deveniez. Ca fait une semaine que vous ne me harcelez pas pour obtenir des infos, et…

- Me faites pas marrer, Laurent de Vaudreuil. Vous vous en foutez, de ce que je deviens. Me faites pas marrer…

La jeune fille ramena un bras devant ses yeux et serra les mâchoires. Laurent pencha la tête sur le côté, dans une cascade de boucles brunes.

- Ca ne semble pas vous faire rire, là, précisément.

- Allez vous faire foutre. _Elisabeth écarta le bras de ses yeux pour le foudroyer du regard._ C'est assez précis, ça ?

- …

- …

- …

- Bon, si vous voulez tout savoir en vrac, j'ai vu mourir quasi dans mes bras deux personnes en quinze jours, je peux pas faire un pas dehors sans croiser une putain de créature surnaturelle, qui essaye généralement de me faire la peau ou tout au moins de me faire avoir une crise cardiaque, mon proviseur m'a convoquée pour me dire que ça n'allait pas en ce moment, j'ai été obligée d'aller voir un psy hyper antipathique parce que je commence à avoir des tendances paranoïaques qu'il a dit, mes pouvoirs de Hunter à la con servent à rien, Willow et Leidermann sont trop trop bizarres avec moi, et résultat de tout ça, j'arrive ni à dormir, ni à bouffer ! Voilà le bref résumé de ma vie, Laurent de Vaudreuil, ça vous suffit ?

- …

- … (reniflements divers)

- Hm. Tout d'abord, vous seriez gentille de ne pas beugler mon nom toutes les cinq minutes.

- Non, mais dites moi, vous…

- Ensuite… Ensuite, je pense que votre seul vrai problème, c'est que vous voulez toucher à tout.

- … Je comprends pas.

- Je vous explique. Vous avez été mêlée à des histoires avec les miens. Soit. Puis, vous êtes passée à celle du lieutenant de police, l'ex coéquipière de votre nouvel allié. Puis, maintenant, vous vous attaquez au monde des Sorciers, et en parallèle, à celui des Feys…

- Mais je m'attaque à que dalle ! _La jeune fille saute sur ses pieds avec indignation._ Les choses viennent à moi ! Et je ne peux simplement pas arrêter de faire ce que je pense être juste parce que… Parce que ce n'est pas tout à fait… normal ? … Hé ! C'est moi qui vous fais marrer ?

- Excusez-moi, mais cela me semble si… romantique… Mais j'oublie toujours que vous n'avez pas même vingt ans.

- Et que onze mille neuf cent quatre-vingt ans nous séparent, on sait ça ! Et alors ?

- La pondération ne s'acquiert pas en un jour, c'est tout. Mais faites attention à ne pas tomber sur un « vrai » prédateur, car vous êtes une proie très facile, Elisabeth…

L'adolescente, troublée par un vague malaise, fronça les sourcils, puis eut un sourire découragé.

- Facile, oui, mais tellement insignifiante que je passe toujours entre les gouttes… Des fois… Je voudrais avoir d'autres pouvoirs : celui d'avoir des prémonitions, ou bien tout figer, comme Piper à la télé. J'aurais pu empêcher bien des choses…

- Les « j'aurais pu » ne changent jamais les choses, ça ne sert à rien de se rendre malade pour ça.

- Oui, peut être.

- …

- …

- …

- … Ce soir, je voudrais juste arriver à dormir… Sans voir leurs visages…

- Rien de plus simple, ma chère…

Un mouvement d'air, une protestation étouffée, un corps qui tombe directement dans les bras du vampire.

- Et vous voilà partie pour une bonne nuit de sommeil sans rêve… Comme quoi, il suffit de demander ! … Il suffit, le chien. Je vais juste porter ta maîtresse dans son lit, et je te rappelle que j'ai le droit d'entrer ici. … … Vous voilà couchée. _Laurent enleve les wrist-band des poignets de la dormeuse, découvrant un lacis de coupures relativement profondes._ Tssss, quel gâchis… _Il mord sa langue, puis fait courir celle-ci__ sur les poignets lacérés d'Elisabeth, laissant une trace sanglante sur la peau redevenue lisse._ Voilà, très chère, vous êtes de nouveau en un seul morceau.

Le vampire remonte le drap sur la dormeuse, jette un regard froid à Popeye qui glapit et se planque sous le lit, et sort de la pièce de manière majestueuse.


	4. Inventaire

**Monde : **WoD aménagé par mon MJ

**Disclaimer : **Le monde n'est pas à moi, ni les appellations. Par contre, les personnages sont à moi et/ou à mon MJ…

**Inventaire :**

Résumons : j'ai un prof qui est probablement une sorte d'ange ou une connerie du genre, un psy magicien, deux amis qui sont probablement passés eux aussi du mauvais côté de la frontière de l'humanité, un copain flic maman juive, un pote prof d'université dépressif et monomaniaque, et un pote défoncé en permanence qui me fait un gringue pas possible.

Mais qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi ?


	5. Créature

**Monde : **WoD aménagé par mon MJ

**Disclaimer : **Le monde n'est pas à moi, ni les appellations. Par contre, les personnages sont à moi et/ou à mon MJ…

**Créature**

Elizabeth eut un mauvais pressentiment, dès qu'elle franchit le seuil de la maison. Tout était calme. Beaucoup trop. _Ca faisait longtemps, tiens…_ Une boule d'angoisse se forma au creux de son ventre, et elle dut faire un effort pour ne pas hyper-ventiler._ Reste calme, surtout… Il parait qu'**Ils** sentent le stress… _Elle fit le tour de la maison avec de nombreuses précautions, mais elle ne trouva rien. Ce fut en s'arrêtant devant la dernière porte qu'elle sut que **_C_**'était à l'intérieur. _Oh. Mon. Dieu. Surtout, ne pas s'effondrer._ La jeune fille prit une inspiration lente et tremblante, et ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec.

Et **Elle** était là, la Bête, à la contempler avec ses petits yeux vicieux, entre ses poils sales. **Elle** était là, dégouttante de pluie et de bave mêlées de terre. **Elle** était là, victorieuse, la langue sortie en guise d'avertissement… ou de moquerie. **Elle** était là, malgré les interdits, la moustiquaire aux fenêtres, les portes fermées…

Popeye remua joyeusement sa queue touffue, rajoutant une gerbe de boue sur le couvre-lit brodé main.

La légende dit que jamais on n'avait entendu un cri pareil à celui-ci dans Mysteria Lane.


End file.
